Anemone
by Elz96
Summary: Being thrown into a world where she didn't know anyone and being saved by a handsome, blonde mafia boss, Giotto left her in a state of confusion. Will she survived? Giotto xOC The characters does not belong to me, it belongs to the mangaka, Akira Amano.
1. Chapter 1

Naara can't remember what had happened to her before she passed out. The only things she remembered are being thrown into a black hole of some sort when she was on her way to home from work. She can't recalled what had make her tripped but she did and it caused her to fall endlessly and the next things she knew, she woke up into a wide lands covered with luscious grass.

The scenery in front of her was so amazing and breath-taking that she didn't think she was still in Japan. She didn't know if there is any place in Japan that has beautiful and peaceful scenery like the one in her eyes. The air seems even more pure and the sky is crystal blue decorated by a white puff of cloud without a taint of smokish black. The few trees stood strongly on the wide lands without any threat to collapse due to cruel economic growth.

Naara took a few steps, cautious of her surroundings. Even though the scenery is beautiful and looks like it was taken straight from a picture, Naara will not take any chances. Who knows what kind of people lurks here. People always said, just because the water seems calm, doesn't mean it does not have a crocodile in it.

Naara keeps on walking aimlessly, trying to find a single soul that maybe can help her finds her way back. She walks and walks and walks to no avail. Naara stopped for a breather at one of the trees. The place was so damn wide and not to mention, there isn't a single building in her sight! How is this possible? Had she been transported to another world? Is this not a park made by human for tourist attraction? Where in the name of God is she?

A golden glimpse from the corner of her eyes caught Naara's attention. She turns towards where she thought she saw the spark of gold. Finding the gold spark once again, she walks to the direction though she still keeps her guard, hoping to finally find another human.

Her prayer was answered when she stumbles a young-looking man maybe in his early twenties sleeping peacefully on the comfortable and greeny grass.

The man looks so handsome with no specks of flaw on his face. His eyes were closed but if it were open, Naara guessed it will be full of life and sparkles with excitement, his nose is pointed and properly-located, his lips is thin and smooth, kissable with how pink it looks, showing that the man never had a cigarette on his lips before, his chiseled jaw and sharp cheekbone make him seem to be sculptured by the finest artist and his blonde hair framing his handsome face, creating a golden halo succeeding in making the man looks regal and as if he was born from royalty.

Naara took a step closer to the sleeping man slowly, hoping her movement will not disturb the blonde. Her effort proved to be fruitless when the man slowly lets out a small grunt and slowly opened his eyes when Naara was only managed to take a few steps closer.

She was stunned in her tracks however when she saw the bluest shade of sky in a person eyes. She never saw that shade before even though she had seen a few tourists in her life before, but never had she seen a pair of eyes that was as beautiful and fascinating as the one in front of him. A pair of eyes that was now directed to her, Naara realized a bit too slow to notice the unknown man had caught of her presence.

The sparkly blue eyes narrowed at Naara's direction and gleamed dangerously when he realized there is another soul with him in his territory. An unknown person with unfamiliar face was on his territory, a place no one beside his own famiglia and people he invited supposed to be on. The strange woman didn't seem to be threatening and she even seems to be in daze, though when did an assassin ever greet him with a smile before, Giotto or the blonde man reasoned.

" _Who are you? What are you doing here?"_ ask Giotto to the unknown woman.

Naara was snapped from her near-drooling due to her goggling of the young, handsome man in front of her when she heard a low pitch; dark yet still melodious voice to her ears speak up. Did the man talk to her just now? But what did he said? It's not Japanese or English, but what? Naara thinks frantically in her head.

The man was speaking in Italian though Naara cannot recognize the language he is using. She waved her hands in frantic manner to the man in front of her, trying to tell him who she is and how she ended up here with a possibly-unknown sign language. Seriously, why the woman didn't just talk is beyond me.

Giotto narrowed his eyes further until it resembles a slit when the woman in front of him didn't reply to his question. It was not in his nature to be suspicious to a stranger, if anything, G, his best friend, had always said he was the most trusting among them all, but he can't help the nagging suspicion in his head at the sudden appearance of the young woman.

Not to mention, the young woman looks fine without a single damage nor scratch on her body, a wonderful feat that no man have ever done before when trespassing the Vongola's territory. His First General Strategist, Alaude will be furious with rage if he ever found out a woman managed to breach his security systems without any difficulties.

" _I ask you again, who are you? What are you doing here? How did you manage to pass the security?"_ Giotto asks once again. His patience is slowly decreasing with each time the woman stay silent without answering his question.

Meanwhile, Naara is in a state of panic. Her heart beats 100 miles per seconds and sweats started to break through her forehead. She can't understand what the man wants from her but she can sense from the tone of the man's voice, the man had almost lost his patience with her, 'I need to say something, but what? What the hell did he said just now? Why can't he use English? Wasn't English is a universal language? Why did this handsome need to use a weird language that no one knows?' Naara complained in her hearts.

This woman really needs to explore the world more if she didn't recognize Italian language that flowed out from the man's pink lips. Naara continues to panic silently.

" _Do not tempt my temper, woman. Answer me!"_ Giotto raised his voice a few pitch, hoping it will intimidate the young woman in front of him. He succeeds in his goals when the woman cowered in his eyes. Giotto felt a slight pang of guilt in his heart however at seeing the scared look on the woman's face but he hardens his heart. It won't do him any good if he sympathizes with his possible assassin.

Naara opens her mouth to speak, to say that she didn't understand a word he was saying. Giotto waited patiently and slight eagerness when he saw the woman finally ready to talk.

"…" Shock! Naara tried yet again to say something, anything, to make a sound came out of her mouth but she failed when only a gasp of breath was puffed out.

Giotto groans in annoyance. Great! A mute assassin. How can he interrogate her if she can't speak? Or is she only faking the muteness? It's even more vexing if she keeps on trying to fake her muteness, though it did seem to be real with how the woman seems to be panicking.

It's hard to differentiate between the truths and lie sometimes as there had been a few cases in the past where there is a great actor among the midst. The assassin was so skillful in his works that he managed to worms his way into Vongola's heart and strike when it was least expected. Fortunately, they were blessed with Giotto hyper intuition and they succeed in stopping the assassin in the nick of time.

Now it was yet another possible threat that seems to be unable to talk. Giotto didn't know if he is supposed to be sympathized or suspicious with the woman in front of him. She looks innocent enough and if they were stumbled at a street or a town market, Giotto probably won't even harbor any negative feelings toward her yet fate seems to have decided for them.

Naara frantically moved her hands and body and mouthing words at Giotto, who still looking at her with suspicion in his eyes. She didn't really understand why the guy seems to be overly-cautious with her, but she guesses if a person suddenly sneaks on you when you were taking a nap and looks at you like they want to swallow you up, she will be cautious as well. She might even put her guard stance of aikido just in case.

Naara puts a hand around her neck in sign she cannot speak. She waved her index fingers at Giotto and with her another hands pointing at her lips and makes a talking motion, signaling she can't speak and can't understand what the guy is saying.

" _Are you saying you can't talk?"_ Giotto asked when he saw how the woman desperately trying to tell him something with her frenzied wave of hands and hectic body movements.

Naara palmed her face, annoyed that she can't get her message across. How could she tell the man she can't understand whatever the hell he is saying. Naara lets out a heavy sigh and raked her brain, trying to think of any other way to get through the blonde guy. She got an idea however when she saw her open palms. She opened and closed her fist a few times and stepped closer to blonde-haired guy.

Giotto tensed a bit though he stood rigid in his place when the woman stepped closer. She slowly took his right-hand that was clenched into a fist. Giotto was in a state of confusion when the woman opened up his fist and start drawing something on his palm. It took a few moments from him to finally realize the woman was saying something through the drawing.

"I...D.O.N….N.O…W.A.T….U…S.A.Y," Giotto said slowly according to what she draw on his palm, pausing each time when she nodded her head. Giotto frown his forehead, unable to understand what the woman is trying to tell him.

Giotto repeated the words he guessed in his head, trying to figure out what it means, 'I don no wat u say, I don no wat you, I don't know what you are saying?' Giotto snapped his eyes to the woman, "You don't understand what I said?" Giotto asks, for confirmation.

Naara nodded her head, numerous time, excited she finally able to communicate with him even if the way she did it was a bit slow and time-consuming. It's the final result that is important. He finally talks in a language she can understand. Even if English was not her first-language, she still able to understand it compared to the devil's language he spoke just now.

"Are you not from here?" Giotto ask in English this time, finally understand the reason why the woman did not replied to his question earlier was not because she was testing his patience, but because she didn't even know it is a question.

Naara shook her head and waved her hands in askance, where is this place exactly. She makes a gesture that shows how she suddenly appeared here and pointed to a general direction where she fall and suffered from a minor concussion.

"Did you fall on your head?" Giotto frown, though the woman might be his assassin, he can't help but worried when he hear or more specifically see that the woman had an injury on her head. He stepped closer to assess the injury when he observe a noticeable flinch the woman had when he approach. So, not a professional assassin, then. A professional assassin usually will not show their discomfort at being in close proximity with the Vongola's boss. If anything, they usually will appear timid and innocent but never flinched nervously.

Giotto do a general assess on the woman's head as he was taught by his official Physician, Knuckles, he sees some swollen part at the left side of her head, a few inches behind the ear. The part of brain which responsible for speech, though he can't remember the name of it.

"Seems like you suffered a minor concussion from your fall, and by the looks of it, that was the reason for your mute," Giotto explained to the timid-looking woman. She heard everything what Giotto had just said with a frown on her face, making her looks a bit adorable.

Naara frown, thinking deep of how she can solve the situation she managed to get herself into. How can she get her voice back? Will she need to seek out a doctor? Or will it comes naturally if she just waits it out?

"I can bring you to see one of my friends. He is a doctor," and possibly interrogate you a bit in the meantime, Giotto continue silently. He doesn't want to let the woman go just yet, there is still some question need to be asked and a few facts need to be straighten out. Though his hyper intuition didn't act up in the presence of this woman, he wouldn't take any chances.

Naara's eyes shines with unshed tears. She can't believe the man in front of her who previously looks at her in suspicion now are willing to help. She nodded her head furiously in agreement. The blonde man chuckled softly at Naara's response. He walks a few steps with her at his side before Naara stopped him once again, and took his palm and start to write something.

"N…a…a…r…a… Naara, is that your name?"

Naara nod once again, happy to finally introduce herself properly to the blonde man. She smiled when the man in front of her say her name out loud. Say she suffers from a huge blow to her head, but she seems to be floating when she heard her name being spoken by the soft and dark voice of the handsome man. She then waved her hands again asking where are they as the man didn't answer her previously.

Giotto's lips curls into a soft smile, "I'm Giotto. And we're in Italy,"

Giotto? Why is it the name seem familiar? Hmm… Probably she had a friend name Giotto and she just didn't remember who. Seriously, this woman, who had a name as rare as Giotto in this time of era? Wait, what did the man said? Italy?!


	2. Chapter 2

Vongola – English language

 _Vongola –_ Italian language

 **Vongola –** Naara writing

Hope you guys enjoy the story!

Chapter 02

Naara was in a dazed state when she noticed they had reached a door of some mansion. She can't get over the fact of she was somehow by some means had end up in Italy. How did she end up here? Did someone move her while she passed out cold before? Naara didn't understand why someone would do the hard work of bringing her into Italy and left her alone. If they intended to do something bad, shouldn't they have stayed with her until she woke up? But she didn't see or notice any other presence beside her when she first opened her eyes.

Naara gawked over the size of the mansion and how extravagant the whole structure of the building and how delicate the arts framing the fine architecture. Naara can feel sweats starting to gather in her palms and her hearts beats frantically in her chest. She swallowed a gulp of air trying to hold her panic at bay.

Giotto, who is walking beside her notice the panic state his companion, was in. He turned to face her, "Ms. Naara, are you okay?"

The question from Giotto jolt Naara, she looks at Giotto and nodded a few times. Her lips tried to forms a smile though it is a bit lopsided at the corner, showing her nervousness.

Giotto gives her a soft smile, trying to reassure her and provide some sort of comfort, "Not to worry. My friend is a doctor and he will take care of you,"

Naara feel a bit relaxed at seeing the smile on Giotto's face. Giotto seems happy when he saw the relief and peaceful looks in the young woman's eyes. He opened the door to the mansion and took a step inside. Naara followed closely behind him.

A man dressed in fine tuxedo greets the both of them with a polite bow. Naara tensed at the sudden presence of the man and bring her body closer to Giotto.

" _Mr. Giotto, I take your nap is relaxing for you?"_ the man in tuxedo spoke in the familiar language Naara heard coming out from Giotto's mouth earlier.

" _Yes, thank you, Aldio. Can you please notify Knuckle to meet me at my office? I need him to take a look at someone,"_ says Giotto, replying to the new man.

" _As you wish, my lord,"_ The man said before bowing his head again and turns to leave, headed to God knows where.

Naara stood at the side, observing the interaction between the two males. She wondered who this blonde-man is exactly. From the way the tuxedo-man talks to him, Giotto appeared to be an-important figure of some-sort.

"Shall we?" Giotto turns to Naara, extending his hands in pure gentlemen manner. He smiled when he saw the confused look on her face, "This is my house. And just now is my butler, Aldio,"

House?! Naara eyes are about to pop out from its socket. This freaking huge mansion that can rival a royal castle, is his house? Who is this guy exactly?

Giotto chuckled at seeing the disbelief look on Naara's face. His hand still extends out in invitation. Naara hesitated for a moments before she took the offered hand. They both walk together further into the house and climb up into the second floor. Giotto led her into a room that seems to be an office.

Naara look around the whole room, it's pretty big and she guessed, this must be his office for there is a large wooden table located at the center of the room with mountains of paper on it and huge glass of window overlooking the whole city behind it. At the side of the room, there are 3 shelves standing tall full with books and journal while at the corner of the room a set of couches complete with a coffee table. All in all, the rooms look comfy enough to relaxed and formal enough to conduct a business meeting.

"Take a seat. My friend will be here shortly," Giotto took Naara to one of the couches and usher her to sit down. Naara followed silently.

Giotto walks over to his desk and fish out a pen and a paper before he too took a seat at one of the couches, opposite to Naara. He hands the paper and pen to Naara who accept it with question on her face.

"It's for you to write whatever you want to say. It will be quite difficult for you to communicate by drawing on palm words by words," Giotto explained. Naara nod with comprehension.

Few minutes later, a knock resound from the door. A 'come in' from Giotto and a priest wearing a black robe and a red scarf walk in. Naara thought the man looks friendly and there is a calm aura surrounding him probably due to the fact he is a man of God but she can't understand why the word 'extreme' suddenly came into mind when she look at the newcomer.

" _Is this the one you said?"_ the priest spoke, though from the tone of his voice, Naara guessed it was a question.

" _Yes. I meet her at the garden in the left wing. It seems she can't talk due to a blow to the head. I had only learned her name and the fact she didn't understand Italian,"_ Giotto explained the current situation.

The priest nodded attentively, " _Do you think she is a spy or an assassin? Is she only faking being mute and not understand Italian?"_ he asks in worries.

" _I don't think she is faking at being mute or not understanding Italian. She does seem to be truly in panic when she realized she can't talk. And I don't think she is of any threat either. My intuition doesn't seem to be in alert,"_

The priest nodded when he heard what his friend said. He feels a bit relief at knowing the young woman might not be a threat to them all. He believes in Giotto's intuition. If his friend said the woman is not a threat, then she isn't one.

The newcomer directed his attention to the young woman who had been a silent observer up till now, "Hello, my name is Knuckle. I'm Giotto's friend. Giotto said you suffered from a blow to the head,"

Naara nod, agreeing with the statement.

The priest, Knuckle smile and asks, "What is your name?"

Naara pick up the paper and pen that was given to her by Giotto before and wrote,

 **Naara.** **Nice to meet you.**

Knuckle gives a small nod and a warm smile when he read what she wrote, "Naara, can you tell us how you ended up in our garden?"

Naara proceeds to write on the paper how she had tripped on something and she can't remember anything else except for the sensation of falling and total blackness before she woke up in the garden. That is when she stumbled with Giotto.

Giotto and Knuckle look at each other. A calculating look etched on both of their faces. The woman may not be a threat but whoever that brought the woman in their territory might is. After all not anyone can sneak into Vongola's territory carrying a weight with them and not alerting anyone.

Knuckle then come closer to Naara, "Very well. May I see your head? Giotto said you suffered from a blow and possibly unable to talk because of it,"

Naara titled her head to the right, allowing access to Knuckle to assess the damaged.

Knuckle look at the swelling bruise at the side of Naara's head and perform some other cranial test to confirm his diagnosis before turning to Giotto, "It seems she had minor internal bleeding at the Broca's region and the lesion might be the cause for her muteness. But, not to worry, the damage is not too bad and I think it will only be up to 3-4 weeks before you fully regain your voice back,"

Naara heave a relief sigh hearing Knuckle's explanation. It will be hard for her if she can't communicate verbally. She bowed her head a little at Knuckle and then at Giotto in thanks. Both men nod their head back.

"Now, that is settle, do you know where you're from, Naara?" asked Giotto. Knuckle took a seat beside his friend on the couch.

Naara wrote something on the paper and show it to both.

 **Japan**

"That is a faraway place from here. Did you travel here alone?"

Naara shook her head in denial,

 **I didn't travel here. I remember I was on my back home when I suddenly tripped and fall. Next thing I know I'm here already. I don't know how I got here.**

Both men stayed in silent. They both had a serious gaze and undecipherable expression on their faces.

" _Giotto, is she lying?"_ after a momentary pause, Knuckle ask to Giotto.

" _I don't think so. She seems genuinely confused about her state now and my senses do not go haywire,"_ Giotto confirmed. His hyper intuition did not pick up any deceit in the woman's words.

" _If what you said is true, then she was kidnapped and sent to us. But, by whom? And what is the purpose of sending her to us?"_ Knuckle voiced out his worried. The world had truly become cruel for even willing to put a woman's life in danger.

Giotto nod, his face grim, _"Yea. It seems there is another player here. Knuckle, tell Alaude to investigate her background and see if there is anything that could help us,"_

Knuckle nod once, understanding the order. He went to stand up to relay the message to Alaude when he noticed the girl who previously was seated on the couch had stand up and approach one side of the wall.

"Ms. Naara?" Knuckle call out, weird as to why the young lady stood still in rigid. Giotto also stood from his seat and look at the Naara.

She raises a trembling hand and pointed straight at the wall in front of her. Both Giotto and Knuckles shift their eyes from Naara to the wall, to see what had caused the woman to be so shocked.

Giotto cocked an eyebrow, "That is my portrait, Ms. Naara. Is there anything wrong with it?"

Naara's face go pale, her beautiful black eyes widen, her lips part in gasp. She feels the air in her lungs is being pumped out quickly. She wheezed a few times, trying desperately to get air back into his asphyxiated lung. Her knees dropped to the floor in painful slam and she clutched to the carpeted floor for dear life.

Giotto and Knuckle rushed to her side, "She's hyperventilating," Knuckle push her body so that she will sit up straight, and tilt her head a bit so it can make her breathing easier.

Giotto took her hand that was still clutching the carpet and bring to his chest, "Breathe with me. Naara, come on. Breathe with me," Giotto makes an exaggerated act of breathing in through his nose and blowing a puff of air from his mouth, all the while, maintaining eye contact with Naara. Her hands was held firm at his heart, allowing her to feel his steady heartbeat.

She tried to follow Giotto's act of breathing. She can feel her body relaxing and the tense in her posture slowly come to rest. Her heart that is beating frantically now gradually slowed down to steady rhythm and her breathing finally comes to a regular rates.

"V-Vongola," that's all Giotto and Knuckle heard from the young woman before she fainted. Luckily Knuckle is already standing prepared at her back, catching her body when she went limp.

To Be Continued

Finish another chapter! I will try to update this story one chapter one day but …*hesitates* I will try my best! *laughs awkwardly* I'm sorry for any grammar's error. Please leave me comments!

Elz96


End file.
